Harry, Gina e a caça às horcruxes
by Alessandra - Sandy Meirelles
Summary: Harry estava se sentindo só, durante a caça às horcruxes... E deixar-se cair era tão mais fácil... Mas Gina o salvou! Esta song relata os sentimentos de Harry e Gina durante a separação, em Relíquias da Morte Song escrita para minha AS no Lumus, Ani


**Songfic "Iris" **

_MM de Relíquias da Morte_

_Em algum momento, após a partida de Rony..._

_"Nesse meio tempo, ele se habituou a tirar da mochila o mapa do maroto e examiná-lo à luz da varinha. Esperava o momento em que o pontinho com o nome de Rony reapareceria nos corredores de Hogwarts, comprovando que retornara ao confortável castelo, protegido por sua condição de sangue puro. Contudo, Rony não aparecia e, passado algum tempo, Harry viu-se examinando o mapa simplesmente para ver o nome de Gina no dormitório feminino, se perguntando se a intensidade com que o fitava poderia penetrar o sono da garota, se de alguma forma ela poderia saber que estava pensando nela, desejando que ela estivesse bem" (Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, página 247). _

Aquela noite estava particularmente escura.

A lua se recusou a aparecer, bem como as estrelas. Para onde quer que se olhasse, o que se via era somente um manto negro, sem começo nem fim; o nada; a escuridão.

A luz fraca da varinha atingia um perímetro limitado, pouco transcendendo seu corpo.

A expressão trouxa "não enxergar um palmo à frente do nariz" era absolutamente adequada para o cenário daquela noite fria, escura. E vazia.

Em seu momento de vigia, a frente da barraca, encarava o breu, as trevas. O frio transpassava sua pele e parecia chegar aos ossos. Precisava desesperadamente de um motivo para não se deixar consumir pela escuridão. Somente _ela_ poderia salvá-lo.

Após ter certeza de que Hermione dormia, retirou o mapa da mochila e o escaneou com os olhos até encontrá-la. E, nessa noite, ele olhava tão intensamente para aquele par de pegadas no Mapa do Maroto, com a flâmula que indicava o nome dela, que a saudade foi sentida no corpo.

Doeu.

Fisicamente.

Era como se algo comprimisse seus pulmões e ele tinha a sensação que, por mais que puxasse o ar, este nunca bastava para saciar seus pulmões de oxigênio. Ele a queria... Mérlin, como queria!

"And I'd give up forever to touch you"  
_E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la_  
"'Cause I know that you feel me somehow"  
_Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira_  
"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be"  
_Você é o mais perto do céu que eu vou chegar_  
"And I don't want to go home right now"  
_E eu não quero ir para casa agora_

- O que você tem, Gina? 'Tá tudo bem?

- Não sei Nev... Nada não. Acho que é cansaço... É... É isso... Só isso... Vou me deitar. Boa noite.

Sem ao menos esperar a resposta do amigo, encaminhou-se ao dormitório feminino do sexto ano. Arrastou-se, na verdade.

O corpo ainda doía. Foram mais de 10 minutos, com breves interrupções. Mas, se fosse consolo, ela estava ficando cada dia mais resistente à maldição _cruciatus_. O que antes tinha a força de uma manada de hipógrifos, hoje se resumia a uns dois ou três. Teve que simular um desmaio, para que sua mente não atingisse a perigosa zona da loucura.

Pensou que talvez, por isso, Neville estivesse tão preocupado. Afinal, os pais dele não haviam conseguido se manter longe daquele limite. Sentiu um carinho imenso pelo amigo. Eles, juntamente com Luna, formavam o novo trio _maravilha_ da escola, conhecido como o "Trio de Prata". O "Trio de Ouro", infelizmente, estava longe dali.

Suspirou fundo e, quando o cansaço começou vencê-la, sentiu-o...

- Durma, Gina Weasley. Isso é só imaginação – ela resmungou baixinho.

_"Não, não é. E você sabe disso"._

Esboçou um sorriso. Sim, ela sabia.

Não era a primeira vez que sentia a ausência de Harry, mas hoje a sensação estava diferente. Não era saudade ou fantasia. Era real. Era ele.

"And all I can taste is this moment"  
_E tudo que eu sinto é este momento_  
"And all I can breathe is your life"  
_E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida_  
"And sooner or later it's over"  
_Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar_  
"I just don't want to miss you tonight"  
_Eu só não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite _

Harry "escutou" Gina desacreditar que ele estava lá. Se fosse em outra oportunidade, acharia até melhor que fosse assim. Mas hoje ele precisava dela... E teve que se fazer presente!

Tal capacidade foi algo que Harry entendeu somente anos mais tarde, quando soube que ele e Gina eram metades da mesma alma.

Segundo o quadro de Dumbledore, era um nível acima das chamadas "almas gêmeas". Harry e Gina, originalmente, eram uma única energia, que se alojou em corpos diferentes. Por isso a simbiose, a compreensão, a comunicação sem palavras, a necessidade que um tinha do outro.

Entretanto, no atual momento, ele evitava ao máximo esse contato – afinal, não era só com a mente de sua garota que ele se conectava. Não... Ele tinha um intruso maníaco que adorava passear por seus pensamentos. E o maldito nunca, jamais saberia que ela continuava _sim_ sendo sua garota. Sempre foi. Sempre seria. Aquele imundo jamais teria conhecimento que ela era o alimento que sustentava sua alma. Que ela era o abrigo que aquecia seu coração. Que ela era sua sanidade.

Não fosse pela certeza de que, ao final, teria novamente "manhãs ensolaradas com Gina", deixaria se consumir pelo breu da noite. E, indubitavelmente – talvez até por vontade própria - deixaria levar-se pelo morno, confortável e aquecedor esquecimento trazido pela loucura.

Mas naquela noite estava tão difícil, tão dolorido, que se permitiu sentir Gina e anunciar sua presença.

E, pela mera presença mental dela, seu coração descompassado se apaziguou.

Arriscaria dizer que somente ela conhecia o verdadeiro Harry - nem Rony ou Hermione o decifravam como ela. Nada de Eleito e esse monte de bobagens absurdas que as pessoas falavam e que o obrigavam a ser quem ele, definitivamente, não era.

"And I don't want the world to see me"  
_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_  
"'Cause I don't think they'd understand"  
_Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam_  
"When everything's made to be broken"  
_Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído_  
"I just want you to know who I am"  
_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou._

- Eu sei, Harry. Eu também sinto muito sua falta... – respondeu baixinho àquela voz em sua cabeça, com uma lágrima solitária rolando pela bochecha esquerda.

A vida "pós-Harry" de Gina não estava sendo um passeio à Hogsmead. Definitivamente não!

Os olhares – tantos dos colegas, como dos professores – transitavam entre a piedade e o sarcasmo – nesta última categoria, Draco Malfoy era seu principal representante. Sempre fazia questão de lembrá-la que fora abandonada - _E ai, Weasley? O traseiro ainda dói? Quem diria que o Cicatriz iria entrar com o pé e você com o "derrière", hein?!_ - ou ainda, que o pior aconteceria muito em breve – _Então Weasley, já se preparando para chorar no túmulo do heroizinho? Vai assinar o epitáfio dele? Oh! Que comovente! _. Mas hoje, ele tinha complementado tal provocação.

- _Isso se a sangue ruim da Granger não tomar primeiro o posto de "pseudo-primeira-dama-viúva"._

Azarou-o sem dó. Sua azaração para bicho papão fora perfeita e certeira. A isso, deveu-se a maravilhosa sessão de _cruciatus_ vespertina.

Bem da verdade, os olhares piedosos a incomodavam mais do que o sarcasmo de Malfoy. Afinal, a imagem de "bonequinha de porcelana indefesa e necessitada de proteção" não lhe cabia. Era falsa. Sufocava-a.

Não conseguia conceber como sua condição "menor de 17 anos" poderia significar fraqueza ou fragilidade.

Afinal, já dera provas – inclusive a Harry – que não era de vidro. Mas o entendia. Sabia que ele tinha lá suas razões para temer que ela quebrasse. Não que aceitasse tais motivos, mas justificava a aura de proteção que ele criou ao seu redor. Afinal, a morte sempre levou tudo que lhe era importante... Os pais, Sirius, Dumbledore... Até Edwiges! Por isso aceitou "tão candidamente" o fim do namoro.

Mas fez questão de marcar seu território antes da viagem dele, presenteando-lhe com algo _muito pessoal_ em seu décimo sétimo aniversário.

Sabia que aquele beijo daria o recado de que ela o esperaria – concordasse ele ou não. Afinal, somente ela conhecia Harry. Sem máscaras. Apenas o garoto que a levava para uma sala de aula deserta ao menos uma vez por dia. Que a beijava, como se a vida dos dois fosse acabar no próximo segundo. Que a abraçava de uma forma tão intensa, mas tão intensa, que o abraço transmitia, mais do que qualquer frase dita, a extensão do que ele sentia por ela. Que lhe contou sobre como a ausência dos pais o machucava. Sobre como a presença dos tios minou a felicidade e a ingenuidade de sua infância. E como se culpava pela morte do padrinho.

E, naquele momento, naquela noite, ela o sentia. E sabia que o que eles tinham não era um sentimento banal, passageiro, adolescente. Era real, vivo, pulsante.

E ele estava ali.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming"  
_E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não estão vindo_  
"Or the moment of truth in your lies"  
_Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras_  
"When everything feels like the movies"  
_Quando tudo parece como nos filmes_  
"Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive"  
_É, você sangra só para saber que está vivo._

Harry tinha que abortar a ligação que os unia. Não poderia deixá-la vulnerável. Se acontecesse algo a um fio vermelho daquele cabelo, Voldemort não teria muito trabalho em acabar com os cacos que sobrariam dele - se é que ficaria algum. Caso Gina fosse atingida, ele sabia que quebraria... Conviveu a vida inteira com a morte dos pais; superou, depois de muito tempo, a de Sirius... Ainda lamentava e tentava organizar seus sentimentos quanto a de Dumbledore... Mas Gina era seu oxigênio. Era sua energia vital. Não podia jogar com isso. Por isso, precisava quebrar o contato.

Assim, beijando-a mentalmente e despedindo-se, fechou a conexão. Mas se sentia mais quente. A lembrança de bocas e pernas se confundindo, em sua última visita com a ruiva a uma sala de aula deserta, o fez sentir ainda mais vivo.

Suspirando profundamente, encarou novamente o breu. Dessa vez com mais vontade de vencer e acabar logo com aquilo. E tê-la novamente... Não só de alma, mas de corpo.

- Insônia? – disse dormindo, acomodando-se no peito de Harry.

Sorriu. Olhou com devoção para ela.

Era sua primeira noite com Gina oficialmente como sua mulher. _Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter._ Alargou o sorriso ao pronunciar, mentalmente, o novo nome da mulher. Somente agora poderia dizer que Potter era um nome de família. _Da sua família._

Ele e Gina já tinham feito amor muitas vezes antes dessa noite. A primeira vez fora alguns meses depois do reinício de namoro.

Após Gina se formar, por conta de suas profissões, ficavam muito tempo longe um do outro (ora por viagens do time de Gina, ora por missões no Ministério) e, quando se reencontravam, a explosão era inevitável.

A família não entendia a distância entre o casal, quando esse reencontro ocorria em algum evento na Toca - alguns apostavam, inclusive, que a distância estava _amornando_ a relação... Os dois divertiam-se ao ouvir tal teoria... A verdade era que, caso se encostassem, a combustão seria instantânea - nada que alguns irmãos ruivos devessem assistir. Por isso, simplesmente se evitavam durante um tempo protocolar, conversando amenidades com os familiares, guardando uma distância segura. O olhar sustentado por mais de cinco segundos indicava que o limite havia sido atingido. Assim, fugiam e matavam freneticamente as saudades em algum canto escuro pelos jardins da Toca.

E, depois, simplesmente voltavam, agindo como um casal normal, deixando a maioria dos irmãos Weasley's furiosos pela compreensão do ocorrido.

A salvação dos dois era Molly. Mais do que mãe _de ambos_, ela tinha uma amizade realmente verdadeira com Gina. E botava os ruivos na linha, com um simples olhar, quando qualquer tipo de menção ao _simuço_ do casal era feita - o que deixava as orelhas dos ruivos bem próximas à coloração da cútis de um explosivim...

Harry não pode deixar de pensar que o amor fora diferente nesta primeira noite como marido e mulher. Os toques foram mais calmos, o carinho venceu o fogo da urgência daqueles tempos de solteiros.

Não podia negar, contudo, que quando ele desabotoou o vestido de noiva da esposa, a visão do espartilho branco contrastando com a cascata flamejante que formavam os cabelos de Gina, dera um certo estímulo a "tortura" que Harry impôs à mulher – que não lamuriou uma vez sequer - pelo menos não quanto a isso!

Amaram-se durante horas, com carinho, com zelo, sem pressa.

Harry acordara no meio da noite e, por razões que somente a mente conhece, as lembranças da busca pelas Horcruxes vieram (particularmente da noite em que se conectou com Gina).

Vez ou outra, os pensamentos da guerra, já há muitos anos passada, ainda o invadiam. Talvez porque, naquela época, o futuro era incerto.

Mas, vencendo todas as previsões de Sibila Trelawney, do Profeta Diário e de mais da metade da população bruxa de Londres, ele agora estava ali, vivo – e Voldemort morto - com sua garota, ou melhor, _mulher_ "ronronando" em seus braços.

"And I don't want the world to see me"  
_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_  
"'Cause I don't think they'd understand"  
_Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam_  
"When everything's made to be broken"  
_Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído_  
"I just want you to know who I am"  
_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_  
"I just want you to know who I am"  
_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_  
"I just want you to know who I am"  
_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

- Sempre me lembro dessa noite também, Harry! – falou praticamente dormindo. – Nunca tive dúvidas de que era você, que era real e que, de alguma forma, estávamos unidos.

Agora sim, sorriu verdadeiramente. Mesmo entorpecida pelo cansaço justo daqueles que se amam, ela ainda conseguia decifrar seu silêncio. "É... Ela sempre soube quem eu era... Somente ela sabe quem eu sou".

Beijou-a no topo da cabeça, adormecendo no mesmo justo sono, logo em seguida.


End file.
